In daily life, people observe surrounding external scene with two eyes in a spatial stereoscopic sense. Through 3D stereoscopic display technology, people can feel the sense of 3D stereoscopic space through a two-eye stereoscopic vision principle, mainly on the basis that the left eye and right eye of a viewer respectively receive different images which are analyzed and combined by the brain, so that the viewer can obtain the stereoscopic sense.
At present, 3D stereoscopic display technology includes two types, i.e., glassless type and glass type. In the glassless stereoscopic display technology, a stereoscopic display part is arranged on a display panel and coded 3D video images are respectively transmitted to people's left and right eyes independently, so that the user can experience stereoscopic sense with naked eyes rather than wearing stereoscopic glasses.
However, no matter through relatively mature glass stereoscopic display technology or through emerging glassless stereoscopic display technology, people, can “see” stereoscopic display effect only, but stereoscopic display effect cannot be felt through touching.